Hermione, my love
by PadfootBlack4Ever
Summary: Hermione cheated on Sirius and he asked for some time away from her. Hermione feels immense regret at hurting him and now a year later, will he return to her when she asks him to? SBHG. AU. Oneshot.


**Hermione, my love**

**by PadfootBlack4Ever**

* * *

Hermione stood by the window, face nearly pressed against the cool glass, staring out at the slowly falling snow. She watched as flake after flake swirled to the ground, slowly accumulating there. As she stood watching, yet at the same time not watching, she wondered if he would come. It had been a long time since they had seen one another. 

_Hermione, my love_

She could still hear his whisper, soft as the skin of his hand that had once been gently stroking her cheek. Hermione closed her eyes at the thought and leaned her forehead against the cool glass, almost pulling away from the shock of the cold. He would not come. She should have known. She could not blame him; not after what she had done to him.

_Hermione, my love_

She could still hear his questioning, hurt voice as he retreated away from her. His gray eyes held a pain as if his very heart was being torn from him. How could she have hurt him so? She held no answer to this question. The damage had been done and she had never regretted anything so much as how much pain she had brought to him. She wished she could steal his pain away and place it upon herself instead. Though she could not take the pain away from him, she felt pain herself. She felt the pain of being away from him.

_Hermione, my love_

She could still picture his letter beginning as he explained to her that he did not want to see her for awhile. He asked her for time; time to heal his heart and time for her to make a decision. He did not know that she had made her decision the moment he took a step away though she knew how his heart had shattered when she had taken the first step away from him. He would not come tonight though she had granted his wish. She waited one year. One year apart from the man she never wanted to stray from again. One year for him to decide he would be okay without her. He would not come tonight. She lifted her head from the cool glass and felt a tear running down her cheek.

_Hermione, my love_

She could still hear his voice, clear as day in her mind. She had thought of him every moment during their separation. She even told him so in the letter asking him to come tonight. She had begged his forgiveness but now was unsure as to why she had even written the letter. She told him how much she regretted hurting him, how much she missed him, how much she needed him; but he would not come. Not after what she had done to him.

"Hermione, my love"

She could hear his voice now, though she was sure she had only imagined it. Surely he would not come tonight.

"Hermione, my love"

She could hear his voice now and she turned towards it seeing the man she only dreamed of for the past year. He stepped towards her until he was standing right in front of her. Smiling down at her, he cupped her face with his hand and gently brushed away her tears with his thumb.

"Sirius, I thought you wouldn't come," she spoke softly, not taking her eyes away from his. If she did, she thought it would be likely that he would disappear.

"Hermione, my love, how could I stay away?" he asked before bringing his lips down upon her own. Hermione tried to put all of her apologies, all of her love, all of herself into this kiss. Sirius put all of his forgiveness, all of his love, all of himself into the kiss. Hermione knew that so long as she lived, she would never stray from the perfect man that was holding her now. Sirius knew that he would never let go of the amazing girl in his arms. They had both lost the other once and did not want to lose the other ever again.

* * *

**AN: **Hi all. My stories just keep getting shorter and shorter, huh? I went from writing a 17 chapter story to a 4 chapter story to a oneshot. Well I had an urge to just write a quick little story and I'd like to get some practice writing in third person (since I normally write in first) so this works nicely for both. I don't know, it's probably not that good nor that realistic but I figured I'd post it anyway. Let me know what you think! 

PadfootBlack4Ever


End file.
